


What I Like About You

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for telesilla's prompt <em>Skinny Legs and All (Tom Robbins)</em> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic">comment_fic</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for telesilla's prompt _Skinny Legs and All (Tom Robbins)_ over at [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic).

She has skinny legs, blonde, silky shoulder-length hair, and fair skin. She is, in one word, gorgeous and apparently stuck to John's side.

Rodney scoffs at the sight of them entering the mess hall, stuffing his eggs and bacon furiously into his mouth. Teyla and Woosley are seated with him, drinking their coffee and talking in low voices about something, Rodney is too focused on the wonder couple to pay any attention to them.

"Who's she?" He interrupts them, his curiosity getting the better of him, and points in the direction of John and his mystery woman, who are in line getting their own trays.

"That's a new nurse who arrived to help out in the infirmary a couple of days ago. I asked Colonel Sheppard if he'd give her a tour of Atlantis and show her where everything was and how it worked," Woosley replies.

"Oh, and you just had to wrangle Sheppard into doing it, didn't you?"

"No, he volunteered himself."

Rodney's stomach is coiling into something dark.

*

It's their weekly chess game, but Rodney can' seem to focus on the game, instead he keeps coming back to how good John had looked with that blonde by his side.

"Rodney, either you've totally forgotten how to play this game, or you're not paying attention," John snaps at him.

"Oh sorry, have a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you're not up to it, we can stop playing." And John gets up, putting all the pieces away. Rodney doesn't stop him because he'd rather John just left now before he caught onto the fact that Rodney was totally feeling jealous.

Except John doesn't leave. Instead, he plops down onto Rodney's bed and motions for Rodney to come sit beside him.

He goes willingly because he's never not been able to say no to John, even if this will be the last time they'll get to do this before John dumps his sorry ass for a hotter model- a hotter model with boobs and an ass that you could probably lick ice cream off of.

John wraps an arm around him, his free hand roaming all over Rodney's body. Rodney loves this side of John, the one who's surprisingly affectionate and cuddly when alone with him.

"You seemed tense all day," John starts before rolling Rodney onto his stomach and massaging his back.

"Oh, you know the byproduct of working with incompetent idiots all day long and everyone expecting you to have the answer to everything." What he says is a reflex, it's not something he even needs to think about before he says it as he and John have had this routine going on way long before they were together romantically.

John chuckles, and Rodney's insides want to spill out. He's going to miss this, but he has to have known it'd eventually end and John would move on.

The fact sobers him, and he leaps away from the bed before the massage gets too comfortable. He fakes sleepiness and doesn't ask John to stay, like he does every night. But John gets the message and leaves, kissing him goodnight.

*

The next day, John comes into his lab with the new hot nurse in tow.

Rodney gaps before he has the presence of mind to shut his mouth and pretend like he doesn't see them.

Why won't John just break up with him already and stop torturing him? He doesn't think John can be this cruel, but he apparently is.

"Hiya, Rodney, this is Helen Anderson, the new nurse Keller hired on for extra help."

Rodney smiles through his teeth, and shakes her hand. She smiles warmly at him, which just makes Rodney want to be even more violent and vicious toward her. Yes, you have beautiful white teeth, yes, you seem lovely. What the hell are you doing with the love of my life? But of course he doesn't say any of those things out loud, just keeps smiling and nodding at all the appropriate times.

He indulges them some more before kicking them out gleefully. He has work to do and a broken heart to mend.

*

"So what do you think of Helen," John asks him that night at dinner in the mess hall.

He shrugs, chewing his food slowly so he doesn't have to open his mouth right away. "She seems lovely."

John looks at him curiously, but turns back to his mashed potatoes without another word.

"Yes, she seems very lovely, John," Teyla starts, "it's a shame she had to leave her new family behind so soon though."

"Yeah, it sure is, but I'm sure her husband can manage alone with their kid, and plus, she told me she has her mother living nearby, so that'll help them."

Teyla nodds happily, while all Rodney can do is stare at them. "Wait, what? She's married?"

John laughs, "of course, Rodney, how could you've missed that big stone on her finger?"

Rodney tries to get back his dignity, but all he seems able to do is open and close his mouth. She's MARRIED and that means John won't try to get in her pants because, for as big a womanizer as John is, Rodney knows he wouldn't hit on a married woman.

And he suddenly smiles brightly, no longer feeling like he'd choke on something.

John's curious stare returns, but Rodney shrugs it off.

*

They're lying in bed together, sweaty and tired, the sex having been frantic, and relieved on Rodney's part- he feels like a kid with all the candy he can eat, and smiles in the dark at the analogy.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" John says in the dark, startling him. He shakes his head vehemently though John doesn't buy it.

"Oh, come on you so were jealous of her!" And John sounds pleased for some reason, probably laughing inside at Rodney.

"Well, alright...maybe I was a little jealous. But you can hardly hold it against me; you two looked good together."

"What? Walking?"

"Yes, walking!"

John laughs into his neck, and Rodney can't help scowling. Stupid John.

"Well, that may be true, but you and I," and he tightens his arms around Rodney, "we don't just look good together, we are good together."

Rodney has to acknowledge that's true, so he turns over onto his side and kisses John passionately.


End file.
